Fiend-Buster
Category:UtGS Panoply Fiend-Buster Orichalcum Grand Daiklaive (4-dot artifact; Radiant Solar Saber power imbued) Speed 5, Accuracy +4, Damage +12L/4 Defense +2, Rate 3, Attune 8, Tags 2OPR 2 = Two-Handed O= Overwhelming (damage after the slash is innate minimum Damage of weapon rather than the usual one die) P=Piercing (Halves target's Armored Soak (rounded down)) R=Reach (Can attack mounted targets or those at higher elevation without penalty) Material Bonus: +1 Accuracy, Defense, Rate (accounted for in stat block) Inset Hearthstone: Jewel of the Flying Heart (+1 Accuracy/+1 Dodge DV) (accounted for in stat block) Although lost on Corei, the sword she simply knows as “Grandfather's Sword” or “Buster” has a history. It was long in the hands of one successive string of a single Solar's reincarnations. This demon-hunter, this undead-slayer, was across all of his permutations a great warrior who protected Creation from harm by Things Which Ought Not Exist. His original incarnation was a tremendous warrior who did battle with Primordials wielding the blade! His most relevant reincarnation is the one from whom the sword came to be known by Corei as “Grandfather's Sword”. Corei's Grandfather on her mother's side was an exceptionally skilled warrior, a veteran of many Wyld Hunts. His skill and power were legendary enough to even match, singlehandedly, newly-minted Celestial Exalts. On one fateful hunt, the Wyld Hunters tracked down a Solar Exalt, who had had the fortune to reincarnate well outside of the Realm and have time to garner experience in doing battle with creatures which threatened the innocent; beginning with Undead (and the occasional bandits), he quickly graduated to destroying ghosts and demons. Five Terrestrial Exalts confronted the man, after he had destroyed a demon-summoner's lair and several demons. Only one man walked from the room that day, but it was not the demon-slayer; overcome by ceaseless battle, he fell to Corei's grandfather. Her grandfather, however, was not unaffected by the battle. His faith was shaken, as he had seen an Anathema, supposedly a demon himself, standing as the only bulwark between innocents and monsters from outside of Creation. He returned to his family's home, on the Blessed Isle, with a trophy; the demon-hunter's sword, which he concealed from the Immaculate Order. Late on some nights, Corei's grandfather, who would never again participate in the murder of a Lawgiver, would steal away to his storage room and unsheathe the sword, staring at it's mute blade, wondering if, one day, it would again be used to stand between the defenseless and creatures of Darkness. Although that Dragon-Blooded Exalt never lived to see it (he was reported to have died six decades before Corei was born, in a mysterious hunting accident in a far satrap state; his body was never recovered), his wonders were answered. His own granddaughter, Corei, took up the blade; she Exalted in the middle of an attempt to assassinate her and her sisters, and put Fiend-Buster again to use in destroying a creature of darkness, proving herself worthy of the sword. It remains to be seen if she will get much more opportunity to use it to cleave through such foes.